Aime moi
by Niacy
Summary: OS Camilo un brin poétique. La Lune curieuse est témoin d'une scène étrangement sensuelle dans le onzième temple.


**Auteur** : Niacy

**Disclaimer** : Toujours Camus et Milo, personnages fictifs créés par Kurumada-sensei. La Lune est de moi^^. Et aussi, toute similitude avec la fic de Sévéya : Une sacrée pièce orageuse du fandom Saiyuki, n'est pas voulu ; le contexte s'y présente, c'est tout. Sans doute ai-je été très influencée par sa prose et cet OS que j'adoore, et dont je vous conseille vivement la lecture^^. En tout cas, il ne s'agit aucunement d'un plagiat, que les choses soient dites. Elle et moi sommes d'accord.

**Rating** : T+

**Béta** : La pointilleuse Mégara^^.

**Résumé** : OS yaoi et un brin poétique. La Lune curieuse est témoin d'une scène étrangement sensuelle dans le onzième temple.

* * *

_OS inspiré par la mélodie du même titre de RoBERT et de sa voix cristalline. Écoutez la chanson pendant que vous lirez, vous verrez : c'est magique. Un grand Merci à _**Sévéya**_ de me l'avoir faite découvrir, parce que sans elle, jamais je n'aurais été inspirée pour l'écrire._

_Bonne lecture. Bises, Niacy^^.  
_

* * *

**.:.: AIME-MOI :.:.**

* * *

Dans le ciel noir où brillent quelques rares étoiles, la Lune domine les astres et la Terre qu'elle baigne de ses rayons blafards. Tout n'est plus que calme et silence. Du haut de la voûte céleste, elle observe et veille sur tout ce qui se déroule en contrebas. Un léger voile de nuages passe devant elle, masquant sa vue. Mais la Lune s'en fiche. Mère solitaire et mystérieuse, elle reste muette et se plait à apaiser les pierres encore brûlantes du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, agressées par l'astre diurne à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

D'un œil bienveillant, elle balaie les temples millénaires d'un faisceau argenté. Tout le monde dort. Les guerriers de la Déesse de la Sagesse se reposent, reprennent des forces.

Un bruissement presque imperceptible brise la quiétude de ce moment.

Une chouette effraie s'est posée avec majesté sur le rebord arrondi du onzième temple. La Lune sourit à sa compagne. La dame blanche, comme on la surnomme, s'est immobilisée. Elle est fière. Ses petits yeux sombres tranchent avec le disque facial d'une blancheur éclatante, qui ressemble à un cœur. L'effraie des clochers se met à crier. Un son rauque, strident et répétitif, qui fait penser au ronflement d'un dormeur mais dont les quelques sonorités aiguës attirent l'attention de la Lune tranquille : la chouette lui parle, l'avertit qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intrigant tout près d'elle.

Nonchalamment, la Lune concentre son attention sur les hautes colonnes de marbre et plus précisément sur une petite ouverture, discrète, où son reflet est renvoyé par une fenêtre entrouverte.

La chouette chuinte. Son message est passé. D'une impulsion sur ses pattes recouvertes de plumes blanches, le rapace s'envole. Ses ailes longues et étroites le portent au-delà du Sanctuaire pour le mener sur une esplanade reculée, bruissante de petits rongeurs, que son amie solitaire illumine comme pour la remercier.

Les doux rayons de l'astre nocturne plongent à travers la barrière de verre.

Dans la semi pénombre, deux hommes se font face. Ils ne parlent pas. Mais la Lune sent qu'ils communiquent d'un simple regard.

Puis leurs lèvres se trouvent. Contact doux, presque précautionneux. Leurs langues se joignent à cette redécouverte de l'autre et augmentent encore la sensualité qui se dégage de cet instant. Leurs mains plongent dans leur longue chevelure, se rapproprient les courbes d'une nuque, d'un visage. Ces gestes ne sont pas calculés, ils font partie d'un rituel inconscient, presque sacré, comme pour se ré-apprivoiser après un long moment sans pouvoir se toucher.

Le Verseau et le Scorpion. Souvent, elle a gardé un œil sur eux. Gardienne d'un secret tabou : celui d'un amour interdit, qui ne peut exister qu'une fois le jour tombé. Elle n'en soufflera jamais mot. Ses compagnes, les étoiles, ne se préoccupent pas d'eux, se contentant d'étinceler sur la voûte céleste, et formant les constellations qui ont inspiré les armures de la Déesse vierge. Elles ne brillent que par leur vanité. Seul le vent, qui s'amuse souvent à lui voiler la vue, comprend son intérêt pour ces deux guerriers. Lui aussi se plait à tourner autour d'eux pour parfois venir lui offrir la fragrance d'un parfum de volupté, comme une offrande au satellite fascinant et immémorial.

Peau contre peau, leurs torses nus s'épousent, glissent l'un contre l'autre, tandis que leurs bouches à présent se dévorent, fondent sur une mâchoire, sur un menton. Ces gestes n'ont rien d'innocent. Ils sont d'une indécente sensualité et les enserre inéluctablement dans un dédale de pulsions primitives et de sentiments absolus indissociablement mêlés.

La Lune devine l'impatience, justifiée, qui les poussent ainsi à se livrer. Longtemps séparés par d'interminables semaines d'absence ou de missions, ils ne veulent plus perdre une minute. Devant en permanence feindre une réalité qui n'est pas la leur face à leurs frères d'armes, ils brisent enfin la barrière invisible qui les tient à distance.

Pourtant bien qu'empreints d'un empressement certain, les gestes restent tendres, ronds. Les mains caressent, se perdent au détour de larges épaules, d'un dos musclé, d'un torse fin, d'une taille déliée, d'une hanche étroite... Les souffles se font plus courts, plus profonds, s'échouent sur une peau hérissée de frissons délicieux. La tension et le besoin de l'autre se font plus perceptibles à mesure qu'une tête s'aventure plus bas, lentement.

La Lune frémit. Et ce n'est pas son compagnon éolien qui en est la cause, même s'il virevolte de contentement, faisant valser des anges noirs autour d'elle.

L'un d'eux, appuyé contre le mur, rejette la tête en arrière. Son visage d'ordinaire si inexpressif prend vie. Sa bouche s'ouvre mais avant que le moindre son n'en sorte, des dents blanches mordent la lèvre du bas. Ses mystérieux orbes sombres se ferment. Il est si rare de voir le Guerrier des Glaces ainsi troublé.

La Lune sourit, amusée.

Un dos se cambre sous la caresse osée. Un bassin s'anime doucement. Des mains aux doigts crispés agrippent des boucles brouillonnes. Des lèvres s'amusent autour d'une virilité pulsante. Une langue joue et s'applique à mener aux frontières du plaisir celui qu'elle sent vibrer sous elle. Et des soupirs profonds s'échappent, s'envolent dans la nuit. Le besoin d'une délivrance imminente se fait plus pressant. Des jambes tremblent, flanchent, mais avant que l'homme ne perde ses moyens, le corps puissant de son compagnon se détache, le recouvre, le maintient. Flèche contre flèche, peau luisante contre peau luisante, ils s'observent. Immobiles. Impatients. Désireux.

La Lune le voit dans leurs yeux. C'est d'une évidence déconcertante. Ils se meurent l'un de l'autre. Ils crèvent d'envie d'aller plus loin, de parfaire leur rencontre charnelle. Ils se désespèrent de retrouver cette unité qui leur a tant manqué.

Une bouche remue doucement contre sa jumelle, délivrant des mots que la Lune ne peut que deviner à défaut d'entendre : « Aime-moi. »

Et à nouveau, la passion s'empare d'eux. Un baiser empressé et brûlant les unit. Le besoin qui s'en dégage est évidant, troublant, presque dérangeant tant il est puissant.

La Lune ronde sourit à la nuit mauve qui lui sert d'écrin. Cette scène d'une sensualité sans commune mesure, elle en a déjà été le témoin indiscret. Sans doute devrait-elle les ignorer, les laisser seuls, mais l'attraction que ces deux Chevaliers exercent sur elle la tient captive, l'envoûte. Telles les marées sur lesquelles elle influe, la Lune se plait à croire qu'elle joue un rôle, même minime, sur le flot de passion encore latent qui se dégage de cette étreinte. Elle sait que cela ne va pas durer. Que celui-ci va croître et gronder. Comme les vagues qui s'échouent sur le rivage les soirs de tempête, l'amour qu'elle voit prendre vie et s'animer l'éclabousse de sa fougue.

Sans se quitter des yeux, complètement absorbés par la profondeur de ces miroirs de l'âme, les deux hommes s'abandonnent, totalement. Leurs mains s'unissent, avant de s'élever vers leurs visages. Des lèvres effleurent presque timidement la pulpe des doigts. Une langue glisse sur l'épiderme, faisant naître un sourire gourmand sur le visage du Guerrier assassin. Les deux bouches s'ouvrent, l'une pour exhaler un soupir de bien-être, l'autre pour emprisonner les instigateurs d'un plaisir prochain.

Oubliées les stridulations des criquets, disparu le silence qui berçait ce lieu sacré. Spectatrice muette, la rivale du soleil observe le spectacle insolite qui se joue devant elle.

Comme au ralenti, l'un d'eux s'éloigne, s'arrache aux bras de son aimé. Sans crainte, les mains posées à plat sur le mur blanc, il attend, offrant son dos, masqué par une cascade de cheveux bleus. Pourtant, ils ne se quittent pas une seconde du regard, cela leur est impossible. L'autre s'avance lentement. Son désir est évident et se plaque contre les muscles ronds et fermes, nimbés de la lumière sélène dont la Lune les inonde. Et lorsque les deux corps s'épousent à nouveau, leurs souffles se coupent, leurs yeux se ferment, pour mieux savourer ce contact franc.

Des mains pâles se posent sur des hanches frémissantes à la carnation toute aussi claire. Les rayons lunaires effacent les teintes, gomment les différences et les unifient. Ils ne forment plus qu'un tout de nacre et de lumière, magnifié par les ombres dansantes. Dans la nuit, ils sont indistincts. Il n'y a plus de chevaliers, plus de feu ou de glace, plus de Grec ou de Français. Juste deux hommes, deux âmes sœurs qui se retrouvent. Enfin.

Une bouche se perd sur une épaule, ignorant les cheveux azur qui freinent une langue qui se fait de plus en plus hardie à mesure qu'elle progresse vers un cou, une mâchoire, qu'elle se saisit d'un lobe d'oreille.

« Aime-moi. » Ces mots, la Lune les entend distinctement cette fois. C'est une supplique murmurée, une demande presqu'implorante, rendue rauque par le désir.

Une main quitte une taille, s'aventure du bout des doigts sur une peau frissonnante d'anticipation, caresse une fesse veloutée et rebondie, pour...

La Lune grogne. Un voile sombre lui masque la vue. A travers les nuages vaporeux, elle devine plus qu'elle ne voit, l'étrangère se perdre petit à petit dans l'autre, le préparant à sa venue prochaine.

Les nuages s'épaississent. La Lune est aveugle. L'obscurité recouvre tout. Elle ne peut qu'attendre. Et écouter. Le sifflement du vent qui s'engouffre dans la roche, les cris de son amie la chouette un peu plus loin, le bruit des vagues qui s'échouent sur la côte, et ces mots, chuchotés, qui brisent ce quasi silence : « Aime-moi. »

Lorsqu'enfin, la lumière blafarde se répand à nouveau sur l'île du Sanctuaire, faisant ressortir le marbre immaculé des temples, elle ne semble se concentrer que sur un seul point. Elle illumine deux corps immobiles, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Elle caresse la moindre parcelle de peau à sa portée, s'invitant tacitement dans leur ébat naissant.

Ils ressemblent à des poupées de cire, qu'un artiste inspiré aurait assemblé très simplement mais de manière si indécente pourtant. Cette fragilité qui ressort, ce désir palpitant qui embrase leurs sens et transcende ces corps tendus tout entiers l'un vers l'autre, créant d'intrigantes ombres chinoises sur le mur, sont à couper le souffle. Le contraste presque apaisant qu'offrent le gris et l'argent sur les peaux opalines révèle toute la beauté qui se dégage de ces deux hommes, fondus en une étreinte grisante.

Puis les deux statues s'animent, brisent cette douce harmonie. Une chorégraphie charnelle se met en place. Une symphonie de sons enivrants s'élève. Doucement, les deux danseurs commencent leur ballet sensuel. Un mouvement en arrière, un mouvement en avant. Les bassins se meuvent doucement, s'éloignent pour mieux se retrouver. Un dos se cambre, un torse s'avance, pour accentuer le contact, encore.

La Lune souhaiterait que cette danse millénaire ne finisse jamais, tant la fougue qu'ils mettent dans leur union est prenante, sensuelle, hypnotique. Elle se plait à les regarder glisser l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, pour se perdre encore et encore, plus loin, plus vite. Elle aime voir les expressions extatiques qui figent leurs traits. Elle savoure la mélodie qui franchit leurs lèvres entrouvertes qui se cherchent encore et toujours, leurs souffles qui meurent, saccadés, heurtés, et s'échouent sur leur épiderme devenu incandescent. Elle se repaît de la plénitude et de l'amour qui émane de ce corps à corps ferme et doux à la fois. Et toujours cette litanie : « Aime-moi » qui revient.

Pourtant tout a une fin, l'éternité ne se conjugue pas avec les mortels, fussent-ils des hommes puissants comme ils le sont. Une main se crispe sur une hanche, sur un sexe tendu qu'elle malmène délicieusement. Un poing se serre convulsivement, près d'un visage contracté par le plaisir puissant qui l'envahit. Des doigts tentent désespérément de trouver une prise sur le mur. Une tête part en arrière pour s'appuyer contre une épaule. Un cri de jouissance embrase l'atmosphère, répondant à un long gémissement rauque au creux d'une oreille.

Le calme revient dans le onzième temple, inonde les esprits, apaise les corps.

La Lune le ressent également. Une brise fraîche se soulève et chasse les quelques nuages qui à nouveau voilaient sa vue.

Après un temps infini à retrouver une respiration normale, à savourer cette partie de l'autre dans et autour de soi, les deux hommes se font à nouveau face. Milo va chercher les lèvres de son amant pour lui voler un profond baiser. « Aime-moi encore, Camus. » Ce dernier, une esquisse de sourire timide brisant la rectitude de ses traits redevenus impavides, s'avance et plonge son visage dans le cou de son compagnon pour s'enivrer de son odeur, avant de murmurer quelques mots à son oreille.

L'astre nocturne n'est pas invité à partager leur confidence. Ici s'arrêtera son observation indiscrète. D'ailleurs son amie, la dame blanche, est de retour avec une proie entre ses doigts puissants et acérés, et détourne son attention. L'animal s'est posé sur le bouclier de l'immense statue d'Athéna qui domine tout le Domaine. Après tout, la chouette n'est-elle pas un des symboles de la Déesse de la Sagesse ? La Lune savoure l'ironie de la situation. N'est-ce pas l'effraie elle-même qui a attiré son regard sur ce qui se jouait dans le onzième temple ?

Ne voulant plus espionner davantage les deux amants, maintenant perdus dans un tendre baiser, la Lune retourne à sa tâche. De ses rayons ivoire, elle s'applique à éclairer le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et à veiller sur les nuits de ses gardiens. Dans quelques heures son rival, le flamboyant Soleil, rougira l'horizon, ignorant du fait que seuls ses rais de lumière blafards sont les témoins et complices d'un amour secret.

Irradiant de plus belle, la Lune s'enorgueillit de cette pensée. Tournoyant à ses côtés, le vent semble s'en amuser également.

**.:.: Fin :.:.**

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lue._


End file.
